Don't Know but
by Byeol Noun
Summary: Taekwoon menghentikan gerutuannya, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kata-kata yang tadi dikatakannya. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak cemburu -Leo Neo/Leon Couple VIXX
1. Beginning

**'**

**'**

**Don't Know but…**

Neo/LeoN Couple

'

'

'

'Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi leader … dasar menyebalkan !'

'

Jung Taekwoon atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Leo terus menggerutu di dalam hati tentang leader VIXX, group dimana kini dia bergabung. Leo masih saja menggerutu tentang sang leader padahal group mereka sudah memasuki tahun ke tiga tahun ini.

'

Leo sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan posisi leader tapi orang yang menduduki posisi tersebut. Baiklah Teakwoon mengakui kalau dia memimpin dengan cukup baik, sangat baik malah. Tapi Taekwoon sangsi dipimpin oleh orang seperti itu. Kalian pasti sudah tau dengan dia yang disebut oleh Leo…. Yap benar Cha Hakyeon dengan nama panggung N.

Bagaimana kalau kita mendengar sedikit cerita tentang N dari Leo…

'

'

**XXX-VI-XXX**

'

'

Awalnya Jung Taekwoon didebutkan oleh Jellyfish sebagai actor dan penyanyi solo di usia yang sangat muda 17 tahun. Taekwoon awalnya memulai debut sebagai actor muda, dan dilanjutkan debut menyanyinya setahun setelah itu, dan hasulnya tak terlalu buruk.

'

Dari debutnya sebagai actor dan penyanyi Taekwoon meraih popularitas yang cukup menjanjikan di tahun ke dua debutnya.

'

Saat melakukan fansign untuk single keduanya, Taekwoon menemukan seorang pemuda dibarisan antrian yang hampir semuanya adalah wanita, ya.. kecuali pemuda itu. Taekwoon terus mengamati pemuda itu, cukup tinggi sekitar 170-175 cm, pakaian kesual khas anak muda Korea Selatan, kulit coklat yang cukup mencolok diantara manusia berkulit pucat, dan wajah yang cukup manis, dengan mata sipit yang tajam.

'

Taekwoon tersentak saat pemuda yang tadi menjadi objek pengamatannya sudah berdiri didepannya dengan CD dan poster yang harus segera ditandatangani oleh Taekwoon.

'

Taekwoon memandang dengan penuh selidik pada pemuda di depannya dan dibalas dengan tatapan tak suka oleh pemuda tersebut.

'

"Cepatlah, aku sudah risih semenjak tadi diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh semua orang," pemuda di depan Taekwoon mendesis. Jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu tak suka ditatap seperti itu oleh banyak orang.

'

"Salahmu sendiri,,, meminta tanda tangan pada artis laki-laki, tentu saja terlihat aneh, dasar idiot," Taekwoon menjawab dengan wajah datar, tapi jelas dari suranya terdengar kesal.

'

"Kalau bukan untuk kekasihku, aku tidak akan berdiri di sini seperti orang idiot , kau tau … Jadi cepat tanda tangani ini dan aku akan segera pergi dari sini." Taekwoon memberikan tanda tangan dengan sedikit kasar karena kesal dengan pemuda manis dengan mulut pedas di depannya.

'

Kalian tau Taekwoon tidak akan melupakan kejadian dan wajah pemuda iu, karena itu termasuk moment langka dan menyebalkan selama Taekwoon berkarir di dunia hiburan.

'

Di tahun ketiga karirnya Taekwoon laebih focus di dunia acting, dan dipenghujung tahun karir Taekwoon mulai meredup, sampai pada pertengahan tahun ke empat karirnya, CEO tempatnya bernaung membuat keputusan yang membut Taekwoon tak terlalu senang.

'

CEO dengan wajah tak bersalahnya mengatakan kalau Taekwoon akan didebutkan kembali, tapi kali ini sebagai member sebuah boyband. Dan sebagai artis yang terikat kontrak, mau tidak mau Taekwoon menerimanya.

'

Dan pertemuan Taekwoon dengan member yang akan bergabung bersamanya menjadi moment yang sedikit menyenangkan dan menjadi sangat mengerikan, kalian tau kenapa ? Sedikit menyenangkan karena menjadi boyband berarti Taekwoon akan memiliki teman saat dilokasi dan menjadi sangat mengerikan karena diantara lima member yang diperkenalkan padanya, pemuda menyebalkan yang dulu meminta tanda tangannya turut berdiri di sana dengan senyum manis yang sayangnya tampak sangat menyebalkan di mata Taekwoon.

'

Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, pihak managemen menetapkan dia debagai leader, yang benar saja… Taekwoon dipimpin oleh orang seperti itu.

'

'

**XXX-VI-XXX**

'

'

Itu hanya permulaan kisah ketidaksukaan Jung Taekwoon pada Cha Hakyeon dan itu semakin bertambah saat secara tidak sengaja atau memang sudah direncanakan oleh semua orang meninggalkan mereka hanya berdua di ruang koreo.

'

Yang perlu kalian catat adalah HANYA BERDUA, membuat atmosfir menjadi sedikit atau malah sangat tegang.

'

Hakyeon hanya duduk dengan tenang memperhatikan Taekwoon yang sedang melatih gerakannya ditengah ruangan, dan itu tentu saja mengganggu konsentrasi Taekwoon.

'

Taekwoon menghentikan gerakannya dan terang-terangan membalas tatapan yang diberikan Hakyeon untuknya.

'

"Bisa kau tidak menatap ku seperti itu, dasar mengganggu !"

'

"Aku hanya memperhatikan gerakanmu, yang sayangnya sangat payah, karena kau banyak membut kesalahan," Hakyeon menyeringai.

'

"Benarkah.. aku jadi ingat seorang pemuda yang meminta tanda tanganku ditengah antrian para gadis," kali ini Taekwoon yang menyeringai dan Hakyeon dengan wajah datarnya.

'

"Itu masa lalu dan aku tidak ingin untuk kembali mengulangnya, sekarang aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perempuan dan sepertinya memliki kekasih seorang laki-laki tidak semerepotkan kekasih perempuan, jadi kau mau jadi kekasihku ?"

'

Mata dan rahang Taekwoon hampir saja jatuh kebawah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Cha Hakyeon dengan nada biasa, wajah tampak tak bersalah dan jangan lupakan seringaian dan wink yang diberikan Hakyeon sebelum beranjak keluar dari ruangan koreo yang menyisakan Taekwoon dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang sangat memprihatikan.

'

OH…. MY….

'

BAGAIMANA TAEKWOON HARUS MENANGGAPINYA…

'

Dan kalian tau Hakyeon serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya, setidaknya itu yang terlihat saat ini. Dia menempeli Taekwoon dimanapun dan kapanpun dan yang paling penting Hakyeon mengatakan dengan gamblang kesukaannya pada Taekwoon. Dan Taekwoon sudah kehabisan cara untuk mengatasi Cha Hakyeon dengan semua sikap menyebalkannya.

'

'

**XXX-VI-XXX**

'

'

Mereka didebutkan dengan nama VIXX dengan mini album Hyde. Kalian tahu disetiap latihan koreo Hakyeon selalu mecari cara membuat Taekwoon risih padanya. Di lagu debut mereka Taekwoon dan Hakyeon mmemiliki gerakan dimana mereka menyangkutkan tangan mereka, tapi jika mereka tidak melakukan latihan yang serius Hakyeon tidak akan melepaskan tangan Taekwoon. Membuat kepala Taekwoon berasap karena emosi dan itu tidak satu dua kali terjadi.

'

VIXX sudah tinggal di dorm yang sama sekitar satu tahun dan Taekwoon harus sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Hakyeon yang dilihatnya ketika bangun tidur, latihan vocal, latihan koreo, makan, sebelum tidur, diatas mobil, hampir disemua aktivitasnya Taekwoon harus melihat Hakyeon disekitarnya.

'

Bergelayut padanya sambil berkata hal-hal menyebalkan yang membuat orang yang melihatnya tersenyum, contoh paling sering yang dikatakan Hakyeon

'

"Taekwoonie hari ini kau makin tampan, mau jadi kekasihku ?"

'

"Taekwoonie rambutmu kusut, biar aku rapikan"

'

"Taekwoonie sudah makan ? mau kusuapi ?"

'

Masih banyak lagi tingkah Hakyeon yang menyebalkan yang tak bisa diingat Taekwoon dengan jelas.

'

Kalian tau yang lebih menyebalkan, para member atau kru akan tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Hakyeon yang seperti itu dan mengatakan,,,

'

"Kyeopta…" sambil memasang wajah gemas.

'

'

Yang benar saja, Taekwon ingin sekali muntah melihat wajah Hakyeon dalam mode menyebalkannya yang sayangnya disebut 'Kyeopta' oleh yang lain.

'

Tapi itu hanya dilakukan Hakyeon diruang latihan, tempat yang di sana ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Dan jika mereka hanya berdua Hakyeon hanya diam dan memperhatikan Taekwoon lekat lalu lalu dia akan pergi keluar atau menyibukan diri.

Aneh… !

Memang !

'

Disatu sisi Taekwoon merasa apa yang dikatakan Hakyeon hanya lelucon, tapi saat promosi Hyde VIXX menghadiri acara dimana para Idol dipasangkan dan kalian tahu Hakyeon menjadi yang terfaforit dengan dengan 3 orang yang ingin menjadikannya pasangan.

'

Setelah acara selesai aku juga mendengar dan sedikit melihat kalau salah satu dari tiga wanita member girl group itu menyatakan cinta pada Hakyeon.

'

Kalian tahu apa yang dikatakannya " Maaf,,, aku tidak menyukai perempuan." Dia pasti gila menolak gadis dengan kata-kata yang sangat tidak wajar.

'

Kadang aku berpikir apa yang mereka lihat dari Cha Hakyeon, tapi diantara tiga gadis iu sepertinya Hakyeon dekat dengan salah satunya.

'

Aku melihat mereka kembali keruang make-up sambil bercakap, tampa kelihatan canggung. Dan aku bukan bermaksud untuk menguping, aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar hampir semua percakan mereka. Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu ?

'

'

"Oppa lama tak jumpa ya…"

"Kau benar, melihatmu membuatku merindukan baby"

"Aku juga merindukannya oppa, minta saja dia untuk liburan di Seoul oppa ?"

"aku sedang membujuknya, kau tau Xiumin EXO ? Baby sangat menyukainya dan kebetulan aku kenal dengannya, ku jadikan itu untuk pancingan agar dia mau ke sini"

"Jinja,,, kalau dia benar kembali jangan lupa mengabariku ya oppa "

Setelah itu mereka berpisah setelah saling bertukar no ponsel dan saling berpelukan. Cha Hakyeon kau benar-benar…

'

'

Saat aku berpikir apa yang dikatakan Hakyeon hanya lelucon, tapi Cha Hakyeon menolak seorang wanita dengan alasan kalau dia tak menyukai perempuan. Aku merinding saat berpikir kalau dia benar-benar menyukaiku.

'

Tapi sebenarnya Hakyeon tak terlalu buruk dibandingkan dengan gadis manis Idol K-pop dengan make-up tebal mereka.

'

Wajahnya manis, aku mengakui itu. Apa lagi saat VIXX memparodikan Wonder Girl 'So Hot.' Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukannya di ruang make-up padaku

'

Dia memeluk tangan kiriku dan berkata dengan wajah yang dibuat semanis mungkin

" Oppaa… Nan Yeppoyo ? mau jadi kekasihku oppa ?" Tolong kubur Taekwoon sekarang.

'

Kulitnya halus walaupun warnanya tidak putih , tapi seperti madu apa itu juga akan terasa manis ? Taekwoon memukul kepalanya, sadarlah Taekwoon.

'

Tubuhnya ramping, wajah manis dengan senyum yang menawan.

'

'

Baiklah sepertinya Taekwoon harus berhenti disini karena sepertinya pembincaraan ini tak sehat untuk kepala dan jantungnya. Jadi kalau nanti Taekwoon sudah kembali dengan mood yang bagus cerita ini akan dilanjutkannya.

'

'

'

TBC/END

'

'

Wahahahahhaaaaa….

Gatung ya….

Kebiasaan kayak gini biar ada sesuatunya…

Kalau memang ada yang suka Fee lanjut chap berikutnya dehh

Janji…

Review pleace... ^_^


	2. I'm Not Jealous

**I Don't Know But..**

Chapter 2 : I'm Not Jealous

LeoN/Neo Couple

'

'

'

'

Sebelum aku melanjutkan ceritaku tentang si hitam yang sayangnya sangat manis bernama Hakyeon, kalian harus berjanji untuk melupakan kata-kataku kemarin yang mengatakan kalau makluk hitam itu manis, kulitnya halus, tubuhnya ramping, dan senyumnya menawan.

Ingat…

Lupakan kalau aku pernah memujinya seperti itu karena

Aku merasa tidak sadar saat memijinya

Aku tidak tertarik padanya

Tidak pernah

Dan tidak akan

'

'

'

'

**XXXX-VI-XXXX**

'

'

'

'

Baiklah aku akan memulai ceritaku, saat itu kami 'VIXX' sedang tak ada kegiatan dan tiba-tiba Hakyeon mengajak kami semua untuk bermain bowling.

Aku tidak ingin mencurigainya, tapi tetap saja sebagai seseorang yang selalu ditempeli, aku harus bersiap dengan kemungkinan paling buruk. Barang kali kali ini Hakyeon akan menyeretku untuk pergi berdua dengannya saat yang lain asik bermain bowling, atau dia akan terus memelukku disana.

Ohhh…. Ya ampun aku tak ingin membayangkannya.

'

'

Kalian harus ingat satu hal saja, Cha Hakyeon adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk ditebak pikirannya, sangat sulit untuk dipahami dan aku tak ingin memikirkannya, apalagi menebak apa yang saat ini dipikirkannya.

'

'

'

'

'

Seperti yang kukatakan diatas.

Hakyeon itu tak terduga, bagaimana bisa dia menyuruh kami untuk berangkat sendiri-sendiri sedang kami semua hidup di apartemen yang sama dan tidur di kamar yang sama. Dan sebagai laeder yang tak bertanggung jawab, dia mengatakan kalau semua harus berangkat sendiri-sendiri agar terkesan kalau kami memang sengaja bertemu di sana.

'

Dasar merepotkan…

'

Sudahlah abaikan laeder gila itu. Aku sudah katakan aku sangsi dipimpin olehnya, tapi pendapat tetap menjadi pendapat.

'

'

'

'

'

Dia yang mengajak dan dia yang terlambat padahal dia yang meninggalkan dorm pertama kali. Padahal semua sudah dengan wajah cerah saat meninggalkan dorm karena jarang sekali kami menghabiskan waktu luang ber-6 karena biasanya kami berenam hanya akan berkumpul saat tidur, makan dan latihan selebihnya akan kami lakukan sendiri-sendiri.

'

Bagus sudah lima belas menit kami menunggu dan Hakyeon belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kalau Taekwoon diberi kuasa mungkin saat ini juga gelar laeder akan dicopotnya dari Hakyeon dan disandangnya sendiri.

'

Lupakan tentang pertukaran laeder itu karena Hakyeon baru saja datang sambil merangkul seseorang. Dan sejauh yang bisa dilihat oleh mata Taekwoon mereka terlihat sangat akrab, kalian tau mungkin saja itu kekasih Si Cha itu.

'

'

'

Semua bersikap seperti biasa, seperti lima belas menit yang aku lalui untuk menunggunya bukan sesuatu yang berharga. Dia tak meminta maaf, hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengenalkan pria yang dibawanya pada kami semua.

'

"Heee…. Sudah lama ya….., oh yaa kenalkan ini Minhyuk, dan Minhyuk ini Taekwoon, ini Jaehwan, ini Wonshik, ini Hongbin dan ini maknae kami Hyuk," Hakyeon mengenalkan kami semua dengan orang yang dibawanya sambil tersenyum manis, kalian ingat itu senyum player.

'

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu kami mulai bermain dan kami dibagi menjadi dua kelompok dan kali ini Hongbin menjadi juri, itu hanya akal-akalannya saja agar bisa bermain lagi dengan androidnya.

Team 1 : Hakyeon, Minhyuk, dan Wonshik

Team 2 : Taekwoon, Jaehwan, dan Hyuk

'

'

**XXXX-VI-XXXX**

'

'

Semua cukup menyenangkan, setidaknya sampai laeder tak tau diri itu berulah dan sayangnya aku sedang memegang bola bowling saat melihat apa yang dilakukannya.

'

Saat itu adalah giliranku untuk maju, aku sudah mengambil bola bowling dan siap untuk membuat strike, tapi saat aku berbalik untuk melihat rekan se-teamku meminta semangat tapi yang kulihat adalah gerakan ambigu antara Hakyeon dan Minhyuk yang seperti orang yang sedang berciuman, dan tampa sengaja aku menjatuhkan bola bowling yang kupegang.

'

'

'

"Akkkhhh….." Hanya gumaman tertahan yang bisa keluar dari mulut Taekwoon saat bola bowling dengan tepat jatuh atas sepatu kanan yang digunakan Taekwoon, dan tentu saja itu sangat sakit.

'

Hampir semua pengunjung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taekwoon karena bunyi bola yang terjatuh kelantai dengan tidak wajar dan geraman dari Taekwoon benar-benar menyita perhatian, dan tentu itu saja termasuk dua orang yang menjadi penyebab jatuhnya bola tak bersalah di atas kaki Jung Taekwoon.

'

Kalau saja Taekwoon tidak terlalu percaya dengan sudut pandangnya, kalau dia melihat dari sisi yang lain mungkin kaki malangnya tak menjadi korban oleh tuannya sendiri, kalau boleh dikatakan Hakyeon hanya sedang berbisik dengan Minhyuk yang sayangnya dilihat dari sudut yang salah oleh Taekwoon.

'

Dengan kejadian itu, acara bowling VIXX harus berhenti begitu saja dan diganti dengan jalan-jalan kerumah sakit.

'

'

'

Semua member VIXX sudah duduk dilantai, kecuali Taekwoon karena kakinya yang saat ini sedang tak bisa diajak kerja sama. Mereka baru saja diceramahi oleh manager mereka karena kaki Taekwoon yang retak karena tentu saja itu menghalangi Taekwon dalam melakukan kegiatannya di VIXX.

'

'

'

**XXXX-VI-XXXX**

'

'

'

Sebenarnya Taekwoon tak terlalu kesulitan dalam berjalan, hanya tak bisa menyeimbangi kecepatan teman-temannya. Bagaimana Taekwoon tidak terganggu kalau salah satu kakinya di gips. Dan kadang Taekwoon dengan sengaja memperlambat jalannya agar ada yang menemaninya berjalan.

'

Semenjak kaki Taekwoon terluka, Hakyeon menjadi sedikit lebih perhatian pada Taekwoon tapi kadang jadi sangat tidak peduli pada Taekwoon. Perhatian yang diberikan Hakyeon terkesan normal dan tak berlebihan seperti biasanya bergelayut pada Taekwoon.

'

Taekwoon bukan tampa alasan untuk membuat langkah kakinya menjadi lebih lambat dari yang dia bisa. Taekwoon hanya ingin dia menemani Taekwoon berjalan dengan pelan, tampa ada senyum jahil atau seringaian, hanya senyum tulus yang diberikannya untuk meyakinkan Taekwoon kalau dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Taekwoon.

'

'

'

Hakyeon adalah member yang paling sering menemaniku untuk berjalan pelan. Kadang aku kesal padanya kenapa dia seperti tak peduli tapi terkadang dia juga sengaja untuk memperlambat langkahnya agar sejajar denganku, kalian tau itu sangat manis.

Maaf, lupakan kalimat terakhiku tadi, itu kesalahan.

'

'

'

Saat itu aku sedang menuruni tangga dengan tangan Hakyeon yang kujadikan pengganti pegangan saat berjalan. Saat aku sampai di anak tangga terakhir dan Hakyeon sudah berpijak dilantai, satu langkah mendahuluiku, entah kenapa keseimbanganku hilang dan untung Hakyeon dengan sigap menangkapku.

'

Kami terdiam dengan posisi aku yang mendekap Hakyeon. Aku berani bersumpah jantungku saat ini berdebar dengan kencang seperti baru saja menyelesaikan kejuaraan lari marathon.

'

Dada kami menempel, dia memegang pinggangku dengan erat dan aku memeluk lehernya, kalian tau posisi ini membuatku bisa mencium dengan jelas wangi apel dari tubuhnya sangat menyejukkan dan membuatku terlena. Ini pertama kalinya aku memeluk dia yang selalu menempel padaku.

'

'

Selama ini Taekwoon tak pernah memperhatikan Hakyeon dan jelas itu bohong karena semenjak Hakyeon diperkenalkan sebagai salah satu member yang akan bergabung bersamanya di dalam sebuah boyband, semua yang dilakukan dan berhubungan dengan Hakyeon selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Dulu Taekwoon hanya bisa menerka tentang tubuh kecil Hakyeon, tapi kali ini Taekwoon bisa merasakanya langsung bagaimana rasanya memeluk tubuh kecil Hakyeon dan itu membuat Taekwoon masuk dalam euforianya sendiri.

'

Dan sekarang Taekwoon yakin kalau dia benar-benar gila karena saat ini dia berdebar karena Hakyeon.

'

'

'

'

Taekwoon menggeleng dan sesekali memukul kepalanya, dia harus melupakan wangi apel sialan dan jantungnya yang kurang ajar karena kembali berpacu hanya karena mengingat wangi apel.

Taekwwon frustasi bagaimana cara menghilangkan kegilaannya ini ?

'

'

'

**XXXX-VI-XXXX**

'

'

'

Hakyeon kau benar-benar sangat professional dalam membuat aku frustasi. Belum juga bisa melupakan wangi apel kini Hakyeon semakin sering membawa Minhyuk di sekitarnya dan paling menyebalkan tingkah mereka yang seperti pengantin baru itu benar-benar merusak pemandangan.

'

'

'

'

'

'

Sore itu seperti ada hujan ditengah musim kemarau, Hakyeon pulang dengan membawa kue ulang tahun ditangannya, dan tentu saja dia membawakannya untuk kami.

"Ah…. Untung kalian berkumpul disini, aku membawakan cake untuk kalian, sepupuku baru saja berulang tahun, dirumah cake untuk ulang tahunnya sangat banyak jadi aku membawakan beberapa untuk kita" Hakyeon tersenyum menyodorkan bungkusan yang dibawanya pada kami dan tentunya disambut suka cita oleh member yang kalian karena memang susungguhnya mereka adalah anak-anak dengan selera makan yang melebihi monster.

'

'

"Memangnya sepupumu yang mana yang berulang tahun N-hyung ?" Bagus Hyuk jadi aku tak perlu bertanya pada makluk tak sadar diri ini.

'

"Minhyuk-ie, siapa lagi ?" Hakyeon menjawab dan bagiku itu terdengar seperti suara petir di musim kemarau yang pastinya pertanda akan hujan.

'

"Taekwoon-ie mau kusuapi ?" Hakyeon menyodorkan sesendok cake kedepan wajahku dan entah kenapa kali ini aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

'

'

Dia tersenyum sangat manis saat aku menerima potongan kue yang disodorkannya, dan itu sangat manis dan aku kembali teringat dengan wangi apel.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Taekwoon terus saja menggerutu

"aku merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh karena kesal pada Minhuk dan aku menjadi melakukan pekerjaan sia-sia karena cemburu pada sepupunya"

'

'

'

'

Taekwoon menghentikan gerutuannya, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kata-kata yang tadi dikatakannya.

'

'

Tidak, tidak

'

'

aku tidak cemburu

'

'

Kalian harus ingat itu

'

'

Aku bilang itu kesalahan, dan jangan tersenyum seperti itu

'

'

Sudah ku katakan itu tidak benar….

'

'

'

Menjelaskan pada kalian adalah hal yang sia-sia, jadi sebaiknya aku tidur karena kalian tidak akan mendengarkanku

Jika kalian tak percaya jangan minta lagi aku untuk bercerita.

'

'

'

'

'

END/TBC

'

'

'

'

Wahahahaa….. gimana ? gimana ? gimana ?

Gak kecewakan sama chap 2 nya ?

'

Buat adegan peluk-peluk bayangin aja pas Neo/LeoN waktu mereka main game bareng Hyuk di "VIXX Japanese tv show"

Inget kan ?

Mudah-mudahan bisa bayanginnya ya… ^^

'

'

Dan yang terakhir jangan lupa reviewnya ^_^


	3. New Rival New Partner

**I Don't Know But..**

Chapter 3 : New Rival / New Partner

LeoN/Neo Couple

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Hakyeon Pov**

'

'

'

'Bermain tarik ulur memang tidak menyenangkan

Tetapi jika yang kau hadapi adalah orang yang tidak peka pada lingkungan sekitarnya dan tidak peka terhadap hatinya dan jalan satu-satunya adalah bermain tarik ulur padanya.

'

'

Meyakinkan seseorang yang memiliki penyakit keras kepala dan egois stadium akhir itu memang sulit dan malangnya aku terpesona pada namja datar sepertinya.

'

Bagus setelah hampir satu bulan aku mencoba memanas-manasinya dengan mengajak Minhyuk kemanapun aku pergi tapi seperti dia tetap kukuh pada prinsipnya kalau dia tidak cemburu padahal kalau aku bertanya pada semua orang yang berdiri di sekelilingnya saat Minhyuk ku ajak dia sudah seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang melihat santapan lezat di depannya.

Jadi aku akan sedikit membuatnya menjadi lebih menarik.

'

'

Dan permainannya kali ini mari membuat Jung Taekwoon selalu memicing melihatku.

'

Aku suka saat dia secara terang-terangan melemparkan tatapan mematikan tetapi tetap mencoba bersikap cool plus dengan muka datar yang sudah memerah.

AHhhhh…. Dia cute

Sttttt…. Ku harap kalian jangan mengatakan padanya apa yang kukatakan karena aku masih sayang kepalaku.

'

'

Aku memang masih sering menempel padanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil yang pastinya dibalas delikan oleh Taekwoon dan itu hiburan paling menyenangkan.

Kalau dulu aku akan menanyakan

Apa dia mau jadi kekasihku ?

Apa dia mau aku suapi ?

Apa dia mau ku rapikan rambutnya ?

'

'

Itu dulu sekarang pertanyaannku ku ubah agar dia semakin kesal padaku

Dan pertanyaan favoritku adalah

"Taekwoon apa hari ini aku manis/tampan ?"

"Taekwoon apa menurutmu Inguk hyung mau ku ajak kencan ?

"Taekwoon menurutmu apa Xiumin EXO mau menjadi kekasihku ?

'

'

Aku suka ekspresinya saat aku menanyakan pertanyaan ini padanya dan dia semakin memancarkan aura malaikat kematiannya saat aku menanyakan ini dan saat mencoba mendekati orang-orang yang aku sebutkan di atas.

'

Aku kadang masih sering memberikannya tatapan nanarku padanya berharap kalau dia setidaknya mulai membuka diri padaku, saat dia berbalik menatapku aku menantangnya untuk beradu tatap denganku.

"Apa kau menyukai tatapanku Jung Taekwoon ?" kalimat tanya yang taakan pernah kutanyakan padanya.

'

'

Saat beberapa hari setelah comeback tepatnya saat kami merayakan kemenangan pertama kami dengan lagu voodoo doll.

Aku melihatnya dengan mood yang baik hari ini dan kalau aku boleh menebak untuk membesarkan hatiku –itu karena pelukan kami di stage saat kami diberikan piala pertama kami- dan ku harap tebakanku benar.

'

Bukan hanya dia yang dalam mood baik hari ini hampir semua kru dan member VIXX dalam suasana suka duka dan aku termasuk di dalamnya karena seseorang yang kunanti kehadirannya saat ini benar-benar akan datang ke Korea Selatan untuk menemuiku.

'

Perayaan kemenangan pertama kami memang sengaja mengajak keluarga sebagai wujud syukur dan tentu saja untuk melepas rindu karena kesibukan kami, kami sering lupa mengabari keluarga dan ini salah satu moment untuk melepas rindu paling pas.

'

Aku mengembangkan senyuman paling menawanku saat Minhyuk datang menggandeng seseorang yang benar-benar sangat aku rindukan. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi saat dia sampai didepanku. Aku hanya membawanya dalam pelukan hangat karena aku benar-benar sangat sangat merindukannya, hampir tiga tahun aku tidak melihat wajahnya dan dia semakin cantik saat ini.

'

Tampa sengaja aku memandang taekwoon di ujung ruangan sedang berbicara dengan kelurganya dan yang ku lihat dia sedang mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi dan dari kejauhan aku melihat kalau mata dan telinganya sudah merah karena menahan emosi. Entah kenapa melihat pandangan itu aku merasa kebahagianku hari ini berlipat ganda.

'

'

-_Kita lihat Jung Taekwoon seberapa lama kau bertahan dengan egomu, dan ku harap tidak akan lama karena aku bukan pria baik hati yang rela menghabiskan waktu dan usaha hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti…. Kuharap….. karena aku bukan orang penyabar Taekwoon_-

'

'

Entah harus melompat atau bagaimana untuk melampiaskan kebahagianku saat Taekwoon berjalan ke arahku dan berdehem untuk meminta perhatianku.

'Hmmm… Kyeopta Jung Taekwoon'

'

'

Sepertinya aku harus memberikan Jung Taekwoon yang terhormat bumbu cabay karena sepertinya ini masih kurang pedas, bagaimana menurut kalian ?

'

'

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada gadis mungil yang tadi ku dekap dengan tidak rela,dan sedikit acting senyum canggung sebagai pelengkap. Tapi saat pelukan kami terlepas dia berbisik padaku yang membuat senyumku semakin terkembang dan sebagai balasan aku mengacak rambutnya gemas, ah… my lovely little baby.

Kalian penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakannya ?

Apakah aku harus membaginya dengan kalian ?

Baiklah…

"Oppa apa dia yang kau ceritakan padaku ? kalau iya mari kita buat dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak mulai dari malam ini."

Gadis keciku yang manis ternyata lebih menakutkan dari boneka anabel.

'

'

Ahh… aku melupakan sesuatu

Aku mengumpulkan member VIXX untuk mengenalkan gadis tercintaku ini padanya dan Jung Taekwoon bersiaplah untuk permainan yang lebih dari gadisku.

Aku sudah mengumpulkan memberku dan aku memperkenalkan gadis disampingku sambil tetap menggandengnya dengan mesra dan aku sangat bahagia melihat reaksi Taekwoon yang menggeraskan rahangnya.

"Member-dul perkenalkan ini Baby dia dari inggris karena orang tuanya memang tinggal di sana, dan tenang saja dia fasih berbahasa Korea"

'

Satu persatu member VIXX berjabat tangan dengan Baby dan saat Baby menerima uluran tangan Taekwoon, Taekwoon membuka suara. Sesuatu yang sangat langka terjadi

"Apa kau sepupu Hakyeon ?"

Apa aku boleh melompat, mendengar pertanyaan Taekwoon aku melihat Baby memicing melihat Taekwoon dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tanganku sebagai kode. Baby-ku yang terbaik.

Aku dan baby langsung menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taekwoon.

"Kami sedikitpun tak mempunyai hubungan darah, kedua orang tuaku berasal dari Indonesia dan Jepang"

'

Dan respon wajah Taekwoon hampir membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak, apa kalian pernah melihat kucing kedingan karena hujan dan bulunya kuyu, seperti itu wajah Taekwoon sekarang.

'

'

Sepanjang pesta perayaan Baby tidak pernah melepas rangkulan tangannya pada lenganku dan aku menerimanya dengan senang hati dan sesekali saat kami berpapasan atau berdiri tidak jauh dari Taekwoon dia akan memanggilku dengan sedikit power agar Taekwoon mendengar panggilannya

"Hanie oppa…"

Dan Taekwoon hanya akan menjauhi kami sebagai reaksinya. Ummmm manisnya… Taekwoonku yang sedang cemburu.

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Hakyeon Pov End**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Taekwoon Pov**

'

'

'

'

'

Akhir-akhir ini Minhyuk semakin menyebalkan, aku tau mereka sepupu tapi mereka benar-benar mebuatku tidak nyaman melihat mereka.

Aku tidak cemburu

Tidak cemburu

Tidak cemburu

'

Taekwoon mengucapkan kata 'tidak cemburu' sambil membenturkan kepalanya pada meja di depannya.

'

Cha Hakyeon memang kadang masih sering menempel padaku tetapi pertanyaan yang biasanya ditujukan untuk gombalan padaku berganti dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaaan tentang mangsa baru yang menjadi incarannya, dasar pecicilan yang tak bisa diam.

'

'

Tapi terkadang aku masih sering melihatnya memperhatikanku nanar tapi seperti tidak melakukan apapun dia tetap memandangku tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun tatapannya.

Dan DAMN…. aku sangat suka mata sipitnya yang menatapku lekat.

'

'

Aku sudah dalam mood yang sangat baik saat perayaan kemenangan pertama kami

Bagaiman tidak aku kembali bisa memeluk tubuh ramping terbalut kulit coklat dengan wangi apel itu

'

'

tapi dengan sekejab Cha Sialan Hakyeon langsung membut moodku terpuruk karena melihat Minhyuk sepupu sialannya datang menggadeng seorang gadis.

Cukup manis menurut pengamatan mataku, tubuhnya ramping, dengan kulit coklat yang sedikit lebih cerah dari Hakyeon dan dia menggemaskan dengan tubuh mungilnya berbalut sweater kebesaran yang membalut tubuhnya.

'

Melihat Minhyuk saja sudah membuat moodku terpuruk dan semakin parah saat gadis yang digandeng Minhyuk langsung disambut Hakyeon dengan pelukan hangat, yang bisa kulihat Hakyeon seperti sangat merindukan gadis itu, dan yang paling menyebalkan dia sangat senang saat melihat gadis itu.

'

Aku yang awalnya memperhatikannya dari sudut ruangan, berjalan mendekati mereka dan berdehem kencang agar setidaknya Hakyeon sadar kalau bukan cuma dia yang berada di ruangan ini.

Medengarkan dehemanku Hakyeon melepaskan pelukannya dengan senyum canggung dan setelahnya gadis itu membisikan sesuatu pada Hakyeon dan setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara berbisik mereka Hakyeon langsung mengacak dengan lembut rambut gadis itu.

'

Aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku pada hal lain selain dua orang didepanku, tetapi sesekali Taekwoon mencuri menatap mereka.

Hakyeon mengumpulkan kami semua sambil menggandeng gadis tadi

"Member-dul perkenalkan ini Baby dia dari inggris karena orang tuanya memang tinggal di sana, dan tenang saja dia fasih berbahasa Korea"

'

Satu persatu member VIXX berjabat tangan dengan Baby dan saat Baby menerima uluran tangan Taekwoon, Taekwoon membuka suara. Sesuatu yang sangat langka terjadi

"Apa kau sepupu Hakyeon ?" terkutuklah mulutku yang tidak pernah sinkron dengan pikiranku.

'

Dan jawaban yang didapatkan Taekwoon berupa gelengan, seperti petir di tengah badai memperburuk moodku hari ini dan kata-kata lanjutan dari gadis bernama Baby itu tak benar-benar tertangkap oleh pendengaran Taekwoon.

'

'

'

Bisakah sekali saja membunuh seseoran menjadi hal yang wajar karena Taekwoon sudah siap dengan topeng dewa kematiannya untuk memangsa jiwa gadis yang bernama Baby itu. Bagaimana tidak saat mereka tidak sengaja berada berdekatan atau berpapasan si Baby Baby itu seperi sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Taekwoon mendengar panggilan menjijikannya yang ditujukan untuk Hakyeon

"Hanie oppa… bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku tinggal di sini beberapa minggu atau beberapa bulan ?"

'

'

Tangan Taekwoon gatal ingin mengubur gadis itu hidup-hidup

'

Atau sekalian bersama Minhyuk, Xiumin dan Inguk hyung agar tak ada lagi yang bisa dia pamerkan padaku.

Kenapa kalian menyeringai seperti itu…

Aku hanya gerah mendengar panggilan menjijikannya

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak pentingnya

Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu sebelum aku melempar apa yang bisa ku lempar pada kalian sekarang juga

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Taekwoon Pov End**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**END/TBC**

'

'

'

'

Review juseyoooooo... -_-


End file.
